


Dark Skies, Restless Minds

by shivadyne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s weird for things to be so quiet, but all the others are fast asleep and likely staying that way. He longingly wishes to join them, but there’s still a buzzing in his brain and a nervous energy that he can’t seem to shake so he sits outside with the darkness surrounding him, pressing in on him in a way that should be claustrophobic but only makes it easier for him to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Skies, Restless Minds

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self-indulgent cuddling fic because that's all i can get myself to write right now.

It’s late when Kageyama is finally done practicing and even later when he gives up on sleep, too keyed up to keep his eyes shut and his thoughts simple.

It’s weird for things to be so quiet, but all the others are fast asleep and likely staying that way. He longingly wishes to join them, but there’s still a buzzing in his brain and a nervous energy that he can’t seem to shake so he sits outside with the darkness surrounding him, pressing in on him in a way that should be claustrophobic but only makes it easier for him to breathe.

He’s content to watch the stars in wordless silence until he can finally rest, but it is not too long before he hears rustling, then the sound of even footsteps, and his eyes focus on a source of light in the distance. The form of Tsukishima approaching him is unexpected.

He remains silent.

“Are you planning on staying out here forever?” Tsukishima asks him, even as he sits down beside him. He sounds irritated, but just as tired and Kageyama wonders if he woke him while tossing and turning for so long before abandoning all hopes of rest.

“Maybe,” he replies, voice low and nearly content even as he wedges his hands between his thighs to keep them warm. Eying the taller player curiously, he asks, “Why’re you here?”

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” Tsukishima says, sounding disinterested and annoyed all at once. It’s strange how he manages it, but Tsukishima has always been accomplished in establishing a whole plethora of emotions underneath the calm, irritable exterior. Kageyama likes that he’s so complicated, though he isn’t sure if he should.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, finally starting to feel the exhaustion bearing down on him. His eyes drift shut and he has to focus on prying them back open, blinking dazedly when he realizes Tsukishima is hovering over him now. He looks up at him, questioningly.

“Idiot,” Tsukishima mutters, pulling him up and not bothering to explain any of his actions. Kageyama lets him and follows him back to the room, complacent only because he can’t find the energy to be anything else. “We’re sleeping and not outside.”

“Together?” he asks, confused, as he’s pulled down into Tsukishima’s arms. He allows it, only because it’s cold and he has no idea where his blanket is. If he bothered to look around, he was sure he’d find Hinata sleeping on top of it, his entire form sprawled out across what was meant to be a shared bedroll.

“Shut up and sleep,” Tsukishima mumbles into his hair, tossing a leg over him to make sure he doesn’t squirm away. Kageyama cracks an eye open, tries glaring up at him, and closes it again a moment later. Sighing, Tsukishima mumbles, “You’re cold. How long were you even out there?”

Kageyama doesn’t reply, just rolls over and presses his face into Tsukishima’s chest. Eventually, he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
